Birds of a Bat
by WrenNightingale
Summary: Dick Grayson was not an only child when his parents were murdered on that night 4 years ago. The Young Justice Team has been formed and now they must welcome a new member that most of them have never met before. (Sequel to Songbirds) Summary sucks hopefully the story is better.


The day started out normally for the resident teens of Mount Justice with a quiet breakfast and static playing on the TV. M'gann as the day went on found herself in the kitchen trying out a new recipe as the computer announced the arrivals of Wally and Kaldur'Ahm. The Alantian of the pair sat down in an armchair joining Superboy or Conner while the speedster headed straight to the kitchen and M'gann.

"Hey Green Cheeks, what'cha making?" Wally asked with a grin.

"A new cookie recipe." M'gann answered as a wooden spoon floated through the air.

"Sounds delicious."

M'gann waved her hand aimlessly staring at the book before her ignoring Wally and his flirting even if she didn't realize that he was. Wally though didn't seem to mind that he was being ignored as he watched his martian friend cook without shame. Especially with the fact that he knew she was in a relationship with Conner who would glare at him occasionally.

"Recognized Artemis B06." the computer announced as the newest protege of Green Arrow entered the Cave.

The blonde archer waved to the two sitting in front of the TV before entering the kitchen frowning when she noticed Wally messing with M'gann which made her want to smack him.

"Robin's not here I take it." she said looking around for the ninja.

"Nope and don't ask cause I don't know where he is." Wally told her frowning at her. "Probably something going down in Gotham."

"I hope he is alright." M'gann said stirring he mixture in her bowl.

"It's Rob, he'll be fine."

"Is Zee around?" Artemis asked looking around for the magician.

"She'll be here later I think." M'gann answered.

"Right."

The blonde archer took a seat on one of the stools frowning at the speedster who continued to flirt with M'gann. Why it irritated her so much she had no idea maybe because it was so annoying to watch the redhead shamelessly flirt with someone who was already in a relationship.

"Recognized... Error. Unknown." the computer suddenly said as the Zeta Tube lit up.

The Team jumped at the voice all turning to see who was coming through wondering if the Zeta was just messed up. All eyes widened though when a small figure stepped out of the light looking around with a large smile on their face. A girl stood before them in a uniform similar to Robin's but instead of red she wore blue and the yellow/gold was replaced by silver gray. The mask she wore was a dark blue and covered her eyes making it impossible for the Team to see who she was.

"Wow this place is amazing." she said running off toward the computer. "Woah what's that and oh hey... gotta go."

She had looked over at the Team waved a gloved hand before smoke encased her and when the smaoke dissipated the caped girl was gone.

"Where? How?" Wally asked looking around confused.

"Find and contain the intruder." Kaldur ordered the others. "Do not harm her."

"Guys wait."

Wally looked around as his friends ran off body vibrating before taking off, zipping through the mountain searching for the blue clad girl.

" _ **Guys I found her."**_ M'gann said over their psychic link.

" _ **What's she doing?"**_ Artemis asked from where she was.

" _ **She's just standing in the middle of the training room looking around."**_

" _ **Keep a close watch on her and try to read her mind to find out what she is doing here."**_ Kaldur told M'gann looking over to Conner who nodded.

The blue clad girl stood bouncing back and forth like she had too much caffeine or some form of sugar as she looked around the room. Once the Team was together they entered the room silently trying to get the upperhand to capture the girl before them.

"Took you guys long enough to get here." the girl commented turning. "I'm sure Robin would've checked here first."

"You know Robin?" M'gann asked floating beside Artemis who had an arrow trained on the smaller girl.

"Maybe... maybe not."

"Who are you?" Artemis asked taking a step toward her.

The girl smiled throwing something behind her back which exploded into smoke before she jumped into the air with a laugh. Her cape flared around her in a silver sea before she disappeared once more, Conner followed after her with a growl. The superpowered teen though stumbled out the other side empty handed and angrier now that the small girl had slipped through his fingers.

"Guys... I think we should call the League." Wally suggested looking around feeling uneasy.

"And let them think that we can't deal with a small intruder?" Artemis asked anger clear in her voice. "I don't think so."

Her dark eyes scanned the room waiting to spot even the tiniest hint of movement from the shadows all around them. There was no way that she could have gotten passed them either since they had the only door out covered. Then from the shadows above them they heard a giggle that made their skin crawl like Robin's cackle did most of the time.

"There." Artemis muttered quietly releasing the arrow into the rafters.

"Are you crazy?" Wally shouted as the arrow exploded.

The explosion did its job though as the girl fell from the shadows above right into Conner's waiting hands. Conner held her by the front of her uniform in the air so that she wouldn't be able to get away from him again.

"I think you blew out my eardrums, Blondie?" the little girl muttered placing both hands on Conner's wrist. "Uh mind much?"

"Who are you?" Conner growled blue eyes hard. "Answer me."

"Wow you know you look just like Superman."

"Please your name." Kaldur said calmly drawing the young girl's attention.

"Sorry but that's for me to know and you guys to find out later."

She grinned again until Conner threw her to the ground with enough force that her head bounced off the concrete floor.

"Dude!" Wally shouted running over to the now unconscious girl as Conner backed away.

"What's going on?" came a voice from behind the team.

"Don't do that." Artemis shouted turning toward the speaker tofind Robin.

"Robin, do you know this girl?" Kaldur asked from next to Wally. "She infiltrated the Mountain and..."

"Wren..." Robin muttered seeing the girl and ignoring Kaldur.

"Who's Wren?" M'gann asked hand on her head from the overwhelming emotions.

"Sorry Rob I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen." Wally tried to explain to his best friend the situation.

"Wren?" Robin asked ignoring his friend.

The red bird pulled something from his belt holding it up to the unconscious girl's nose until she groaned in response.

"Ow." she muttered the whites of her mask blinking in response to her eyes opening. "That stuff still smells disgusting."

"Yeah well they work right." Robin responded getting to his feet.

Wren smiled up at Robin trying to hide the pain that spread through her back and head as she tried to sit up on her own.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked quietly.

"With the Bat not yet... with me we'll see." Robin answered arms crossed. "Though there's a few people at home you'll have to get by."

"So not feeling the aster."

Wally laughed at the girl's response knowing all to well who Robin was talking about when he heard Artemis growl. Looking over to her he could see the anger in her eyes while the others just seemed confused as to the situation.

"You knew and didn't tell us?" the archer demanded.

"Didn't give me much of a chance there Blondie." Wally responded with a frown. "Anyway yeah I know her. Remember best friend to the Boy Wonder."

Artemis was fuming wanting so bad to yell or hit the speedster when she glanced over at the girl she had mercilessly taken down with Conner. She watched as Wren slowly got to her feet swaying slightly even with Robin's help and she began to feel ashamed of what she had done. A smile was still plastered on her face as she stood leaning on Robin, who looked around at his teammates.

"So everyone this is Wren, my sister." the Boy Wonder told them.

"You have a sister?" M'gann asked looking at Wren. "Why have we never met you before Wren."

"Been out of country... ow." the girl answered a slight grin on her face which turned into a grimace. "We should go... right Rob?"

"Yeah." Robin answered. "We'll be back sometime later."

"Wait..." Conner began but the two birds disappeared.

"Recognized Robin B01. Recognized Wren B08." the computer called out leaving the team to their thoughts about what they had just learned.


End file.
